


An Irrepressible Foible.

by tremendousinnerwasteland



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attraction, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremendousinnerwasteland/pseuds/tremendousinnerwasteland
Summary: Yuuri had hidden all the Victor Nikiforov posters he had- unfortunately (or fortunately) not well enough, because Victor finds them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, i saw an instagram post that wondered what might happen if Victor were to ever discover those posters. So... I wrote how things might go down. 
> 
> (Plus, an introduction nobody asked for)

Victor and Yuuri had had a great run the past 8 months. A lot of it still seemed like it was a dream, especially to Yuuri. Never in a million years had he imagined that his lifetime idol and living figure skating legend, Victor Nikiforov would take a break from his own season to come to Japan and coach him. As if that weren’t enough, he had recently found out that he himself had gotten drunk at last year’s Banquet and asked Victor to do this for him (among a lot of other unspeakable things). Victor, on the other hand, had found himself at the lowest point in his life, which pushed him, even more to take this decision. He had realized that his heart wasn’t in skating anymore given that he had lost all inspiration and so he might as well help someone who was deserving.

As a result of this, both Yuuri and Victor had mutually benefitted from each other. Victor brought out a new side of Yuuri, one that was more confident and trusted his own decisions. On the technical front, Victor had helped him become a better, more refined skater who had just recently landed a silver medal at the Grand Prix Final. As for Victor, he had learned lessons on life and love through Yuuri. He had found his motivation and desire to get back on the ice and cherish his newfound relationships. He no longer had to be alone.

Victor and Yuuri shared the best kind of love- the kind that makes both the best versions of themselves. The kind where both would sacrifice, compromise and even push each other beyond their limits only to see the other shine and grow.

 

They were now back at Yuri’s family resort in Hasetsu for a short break before preps for the upcoming competitions began.

* * *

 

**YURI KATSUKI BREAKS VICKTOR NIKIFOROV’S RECORD WITH HIS FS PROGRAM AT THE GPF.**

 

Yuuri was still trying to digest the news as he watched a recording of his performance online.

 

“Are you awake??” Victor yelled as he barged into his room unannounced.

 Yuuri nearly fell off his chair at the sound.

“I..what..Victor you should knock!” Yuuri retorted as he slammed his laptop shut.

 

 Victor’s curiosity had been spiked by that particular reaction.

“Yuuri, what were you watching?” He smirked as he squinted his eyes and walked towards Yuuri.

 “I..was..nothing. Wait, WHAT. No no no no, its not what you think!!” Yuuri tried as he shook his hands in rapid defence.

Victor had reached Yuuri’s chair by now and was towering behind him, “Hmmm, then show me.”

 “I..” Yuuri began trying to think of an excuse for- _I was watching my free skate program that broke your world record but I don't want you to know that because I’m afraid you’ll get upset, or rather I’m afraid cause_ ** _I_** _fucking BROKE_ ** _YOUR_** _RECORD_ _-_ but he realized Victor wouldn't give up until the truth had been spilled and proceeded to let out a defeated sigh and open his laptop again.

 He watched Victor’s face as his free skate program continued to play. Victor was hard to read at that moment and Yuuri was at the edge of an anxiety attack as more silent moments passed. Finally, the video ended and Yuuri prepared himself for an unpleasant unfolding of events when…

 

“That was AMAZING!! You were so beautiful!”, he exclaimed and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s chest to pull him closer for a hug.

 "Y-You..you’re not upset Victor?” He replied in a confused voice.

 “Why would I be upset? You broke my record, that’s the best gift a coach could ask for. Although, now that we’ll be competing against each other the next time, you probably wont be able to beat me once….” Victor’s voice trailed off as his eyes caught sight of something else.

  _Heh? What now? Why’d he stop?? What’s he even looking at like that?_

Yuuri thought to himself and followed Victor’s gaze. He was looking at some papers that were sticking out from under Yuuri’s bed. It took Yuuri less than a fraction of a second to realize what those papers were and his hands immediately flew to the sides of his face as he let out a huge gasp.

 

The events that followed are unclear, because by the time Victor could manage a blink, the chair he was leaning on had tumbled over causing him to lose balance and Yuuri had almost flown across the room to his bed and sat atop the papers in question.

 

Regaining his balance and taking in what had just happened, Victor now looked at Yuuri- his blue eyes narrower than ever, curiosity all over his face as he folded one arm and brought the index finger of the other to rest on his lip.

 

“Hmmm, I wonder what that is, Yuri Katsuki.” He deadpanned.

 Yuuri was stuck in a perpetual state of disorientation to let out a straight reply. All he could manage to get out of his mouth were unfamiliar sounds he didn't even know he was capable of making.

Victor took one long stride towards him and leaned down to bring his face as close to Yuuri’s as possible.

“YUUU..RRRRII” he enunciated each letter in a sing-song manner which sent a chill down Katsuki’s spine who was averting eye contact.

 “V-Vic…this is my room, p-p-privacy… you can’t force me to…to ” he began mumbling but couldn’t complete his sentence as he made the grave mistake of shifting his gaze from the floor to Victor’s eyes- which were his only **irrepressible foible.**

They continued to stare at each other for a few moments after, which honestly, felt like years to Yuuri. Finally, he took a deep breath and released it in a long sigh of resignation- _why do I even try? Victor has absolutely no sense of personal space._

He proceeded to gently scoot away from the edge of the bed, leaving Victor in total visual and tactile control of the papers.

 By the time Victor’s hand had reached out to retrieve them, he already knew what they were going to be.

 Yuuri raised his hands to cover his eyes, thinking (hoping) that could save him from the embarrassment of Victor discovering multiple posters of him hidden (clearly not well enough) under the mattress.

Victor took his time to go through each of the poster carefully. They ranged from when he was young to his last free skate program. He was overwhelmed with numerous emotions as he realized the depth of Yuuri’s devotion.

That poor katsudon, on the other hand, was trembling in his place. When he didn’t hear Victor say anything for a long time, he decided to take a peek from the crack of his fingers. He looked at Victor attempting to read his expressions. Yuuri dropped his hands to his sides and decided to wait- wait for Victor’s eyes to give away something- anything.

 

And then they did.

 

Victor turned around to look at Yuuri, his eyes unable to hide his affection. He moved closer and slowly leaned in towards the younger Japanese man.

_Oh my god. Is he going to kiss me? OH.MY.GOD. He’s going to kiss me!!_

Yuuri’s mind refused to stop supplying and he involuntarily, subconsciously (maybe, consciously) licked his lips as he parted them just a little.

Victor kept leaning in until he was inches away from Yuuri’s face (who was sure the world could hear his heart thumping loudly) and then…

 

He stopped.

 

“WHICH ONE’S YOUR FAVOURITE???!!!!!” he chirped so loudly that Yuuri nearly jumped in his place.

 

_What a tease._

“Wh-WHAT?” Yuuri blanched.

 

“I obviously have to know which one you like best~” Victor beamed.

 

“I don't have a favourite! I-I mean, I like all. Just as much.” He explained as his eyes grew wide at such an implausible thought.

 

“Hmm. Okay then. Let me put it this way”, Victor continued,“If they were all getting burned in a fire, but you had the choice of saving one, which one would you pick?”

 

At first, Yuuri was shocked at Victor’s effrontery to think of such a scenario. But when he saw the doting eyes of the Russian man, he surrendered.

He gathered all the posters spread out on the bed and started going through each.

Victor watched Yuuri’s eyes sparkle as he did so, until, they flickered quickly and turned to stare back at him.

“This one.” He replied meekly and held out the hand holding one of the posters.

“It's from your Junior World Championship in Bulgaria. You won gold with the highest score in history.” Yuuri said. “You had long hair and you wore the black costume with the diamonds on the right shoulder. I pick this one because it's the first ever performance I saw of you, thanks to Yuuko. Watching you dance on the ice that day, it made me feel something I hadn't ever before. I was already in love with you. I was inspired to be like you and to dance on the same ice as you. It's why I chose the same costume for my short program.” He finished with a blush, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he looked to the ground.

 

Silence.

 

More silence.

 

_I probably bore him to sleep with that long speech._

Yuuri mentally dubbed to himself as he slowly lifted his eyes to find Victor’s.

 

The Russian man was looking down too with his brows furrowed slightly.

 

Yuuri choked on a gasp as he noticed Victor’s eyes brimming with unshed tears. He started thinking of something to say but somehow, sitting there, watching him like this- Yuuri couldn't gather the right words as his heart shattered at the sight in front of him.

Then, in a moment of fleeting confidence (which he would surely regret in a bit), he leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Victor’s lips.

Victor looked up with a jerk which brought all those tears to stream down his face.

As for Yuuri, his moment of regret post the fleeting confidence was here. Realising what he had just done, his hands shot up to cover his mouth as he let out a tiny scream.

“I’m- I- sorry Victor… I don't know- I shouldn't have- ohmygod…” his voice muffled under his hands that were still covering his mouth.

Victor let out a small chuckle and wiped his face.

“Yuri Katsuki, you don't have to EVER apologise for doing that.” He whispered softly and moved Yuuri’s hands away from his face only to entwine them in his and leaned down to kiss again.

 

Yuuri ended up losing balance and falling back on the bed with Victor now on top of him.

Victor pulled away slightly, removed Yuuri’s glasses and set them gently on the nightstand.

He turned back to find Yuuri smiling up at him.

 

_It's easy to move from a perpetual state of disorientation to that of overflowing endearment under Victor’s embrace._

He lifted one shaking hand to push the Russian man’s silver locks away from his face so he could now look into both eyes- his only **_irrepressible foible._**

 

Victor smiled back and leaned in to continue where he had left off.

 

Post a lazy makeout session, both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that satisfied your expectations!! Check out some of my other work too if you enjoyed. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
